


The Forgotten Trust | Book One

by Adevina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Fantasy, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adevina/pseuds/Adevina
Summary: In a Rpg-like world, a young girl decides to join an adventurer's group to try to make a difference in the world. But when her world comes crashing down, everyone will feel her wrath.





	The Forgotten Trust | Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I'm TheLoneMage (Adevina's Brother) and here is some info you need to know before you read this.
> 
> 1: This story takes place in a medieval Rpg-like setting, so technology doesn't exist.
> 
> 2: There are alot of dark thing that happen in this story like murder, rape, ect...
> 
> 3: I'm trying to make this story as realistic as I can make it minus it being an Rpg-like world.
> 
> It was originally posted on Wattpad so there are more chapters over there. I am still writing this story.

"Hi, my name is Dekana and I would like to join an adventurer's group." A young lady said. "May I please ask your profession?" The clerk asked puzzled by her appearance. She looked to be about 19 years old, but didn't look physically fit enough to be a battle profession. The fact that she was wearing a necklace only royals wear wasn't helping her case. "Oh, I'm a healing mage, but I know some basic illusion magic." Dekana said enthusiastically. "Okay, looks like I can fit you in with Lion's Den. It's the newest 'group' we have. The leader is sitting by the last table to the back, tell him Jack sent you." The clerk said, pointing to the table in the darkest part of the building. "Also take this piece of parchment. You said that you do illusion magic so this is my quest for you, but only do it in your darkest moment." The clerk added. "Thank you very much." Dekana said as she placed the parchment in her bag and went to the direction he pointed her in. "Hey Jack, do you think that was a good idea?" Another clerk leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Yeah, I have a feeling she'll complete the quest." Jack whispered back. "You know what I mean Jack." The other clerk whispered.

As Dekana sauntered over to the table she was pointed to, she heard alot of whispers around her. She guessed they were about her because of her attire. Her clothes were clean, not dirty like everyone else's. And her minute amount of jewelry was enough to show she has more money than they did. But she didn't mind them, as this was her dream since she was a little girl. As soon as her foot touched the the darkness of the corner of the room the man spoke. "What the hell do you want." The man said in a drunken, harsh tone. "Well, I was told I could join your adventurer's group. Jack sent me." Dekana said in a tone mocking of his. "Jack sent you? Well welcome to Lion's Den, please have a seat." The man burped out. As Dekana walked closer to have a seat, she saw his face more clearly. He had scruffy, short hair with a short cut beard and moustache. Had had scars all over his face and looked to be in his late 30's. As she sat he said "My name is 'burp' Leon, and you are?"


End file.
